1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved sailing system for light or heavy boats, canoes, surboards or the like, hereinafter generically referred to as hulls, with respect to the invention.
2. Background of the Invention
Some conventional sail boats have one or more sails hanging from vertical masts so that the resultant of the wind forces is applied high above the resultant of the countering horizontal hull resistance. Such in a known sail system thus gives rise to large heeling and diving motions which alter the boat performance and stability. It also generates lateral torques which must be compensated by using a rudder which adds further to the water resistance.
On other sail boats, the sails hang from the tip of the masts and require a complicated rigging so that the sail management requires much expertise. Examples of these sail boats have been found during a search of the prior art which revealed the following documents:
______________________________________ Canadian Patents 912,921 (1972) 963,736 (1975) 1,002,393 (1976) 1,011,178 (1977) 1,125,105 (1982) 1,127,911 (1982) 1,173,302 (1984) 1,186,956 (1985) U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,665 (1938) 3,858,542 (1975) 3,981,258 (1976) 4,068,607 (1978) 4,228,750 (1980) 4,280,428 (1981) 4,382,417 (1983) 4,497,272 (1985) 4,501,216 (1985) ______________________________________
A study of these references shows that the sail systems disclosed are not capable of avoiding the above drawbacks.